


Love Electric

by enjolrascore



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I honestly have no idea how to tag this??, I'll just tag as I go bc rn idk, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, the usual squad dynamic, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: Miller and Monty have been friends and doing Youtube since college, but they've never crossed digital paths. How will their audiences react when they finally do?





	1. Simple Start

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting off posting this for so long oml  
> This chapter is just to get everything started. Also, sense my last minty fic revolved around Monty, this one is gonna revolve around Miller for the most part.  
> Hope yall enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting off posting this for so long oml  
> This chapter is just to get everything started. Also, sense my last minty fic revolved around Monty, this one is gonna revolve around Miller for the most part.  
> Hope yall enjoy

Miller had been doing Youtube since his junior year of college. He was peer pressured into it by his friends, who had all started channels. At the start, it was mostly just shitty videos about his week, to keep his friends updated. Those videos evolved into vlogging, the more the site evolved, and the more followers he acquired.

His friends changed as well. Bellamy and Wells mainly being booktubers, Clarke making art videos, and LGBTQ+ educational videos, and Harper and Monroe continuing on with a couple channel. Octavia and Raven weren’t as active on Youtube, mainly sticking to Instagram, even though they shared a channel where they teach self defense. Monty posted a mix of gaming, and videos with his friends. Lincoln was the only one that was a full time vlogger, like Miller, though he did daily vlogging, whereas Miller only managed three times a week. Jasper, Fox, and Murphy were the only people that didn’t go through with their channels.

Often times they joked about why they all even bothered having separate channels, sense everyone popped up in everyone else’s videos anyway. Bellamy made frequent appearances on Miller’s channel, both Miller and Monty popped up on Harper and Monroe’s channel, and Jasper had been in Monty’s videos countless times. Somehow Monty and Miller had managed to not cross digital paths, though.

It wasn’t that they didn’t hang out, they did, they actually met all the way back in college. They were at some dorm party and Clarke introduced them, and they’d been friends ever since. Just, for whatever reason, they never made videos together, or even really posted about each other in general. 

And, okay, maybe Miller had a slight thing for Monty and wanted to keep him away from his audience, but that totally had nothing to do with it. Totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Q&A w Miller
> 
> idk when the next chapter will be up. I'm writing a ctc fic and a tbs fic, plus school and health issues, so I'm a lil scattered atm. whom knows? not me
> 
> hmu on tumblr @rxchelxmber
> 
> (Also I will fist fight yall irl over what channel type they all have)


	2. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Miller answering some qs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost my outline for this fic, meaning I have no gd clue where i wanted this to go and when. please for love of god pray for me that I find it
> 
> Also Ive been like dying for the past week so thats why this chapt is a lil late. soz

Miller adjusted his lights for a second, moving them so they were just right, before pressing record on his camera and sitting down on his bed. He leaned forward to adjust the focus just slightly, until he was satisfied.

“Hello, everyone,” He started, giving the camera a lazy wave, “So, I didn’t film enough these past few days to put together an actual vlog, so I decided, as punishment, I’d answer whatever questions you guys sent in. I tweeted out saying you could ask whatever you wanted, using the hashtag ask miller, and I’d do my best to answer. So, let’s get started.”

He fumbled with his phone for a second, opening up Twitter and scrolling through all the questions he’d received.

“Okay, first question is from Jess. Who is the last person you kissed? The last person I kissed was actually Bellamy. I always end up kissing Bellamy, at Fox’s parties. Steven asks: are you dating anyone right now? If not, do you have a crush? I am not dating anyone, but I guess you could say I have a crush. Watch everyone read into that.”

He gave the camera a nervous laugh, looking back down at his phone and scrolling past some repeat questions.

“Rachel wants to know if I have any advice for someone who just came out. Um, don’t feel like you have to prove yourself to anyone, because you totally don’t. Like, if someone tries to make you do something in order to make them believe you, fuck that person. I know, I don’t usually swear in these types of videos, but fuck everyone like that. Also, don’t feel like you have to date someone the second you come out. I know that was a big problem for me. If you’ve been following me for a while you probably remember that. There is literally no rush to get in a relationship, you can totally just be single. Just do you, and fuck everyone else. Moving on, I spent a while on that question.

“Harper and Monroe asked: why haven’t you come over for lunch in forever? Too busy making out with Bellamy and letting you film it for Snapchat,  _ Harper _ . Just call me, if you want me to come over, I love you guys. Chloe wants to know if I’m going to any cons this year. Uh, yeah! I should be going to a few, I’ll keep you guys updated. Last question, just to keep things short, is from Max. Any plans on dating any time soon? Btw love you. Love you too, Max! As for plans on dating, I can’t say I have any. If someone comes along and the timing is right, who knows? I’m not saying no.

“Thank you all for sending in questions, I received a ton. I’ll try to respond on Twitter to the ones that I didn’t get to in this video. Hope everyone has a nice day; until next time.”

Miller waved goodbye for a few seconds, before reaching out and turning his camera off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: no damn clue. things should start picking up soon tho
> 
> hmu on tumblr @rxchelxmber
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is out of the house for the weekend. Monty and Miller hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who found the outline? This bitch!!  
> Guess who also got asthmatic bronchitis and fell into a pit of writers block? Also this bitch.

Miller was laying on the couch, playing Animal Crossing, when Bellamy came through the door.

“Hey, man,” Miller greeted, looking up from his ds.

“Hey,” Bellamy returned, kicking off his shoes before flopping down in the armchair.

Miller closed his ds, setting it on the coffee table and turning his attention to Bellamy, “How are Raven and O?”

“They’re good. O and Lincoln are going camping this weekend, which should be a nice break for both of them.”

“It also means you’ll be spending the weekend with Raven.”

“This is why we’re best friends, I don’t even have to tell you about my plans.”

Miller just rolls his eyes, “It’s almost as if we’ve been friends since college. I know you’d never pass up the opportunity to spend an entire weekend with your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but how will you survive without me?” Bellamy asks, just a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Well, Monty and I were just talking about hanging out this Sunday. If you aren’t careful, he might just replace you.”

“Nobody could replace me, handsome. What are you guys planning on doing?”

Miller shrugged, “Not much. Probably just going to play video games and, like, sit on his living room floor while I edit Monday’s video.”

“Sounds like you. You upload Friday’s already?”

“Yeah, it went up a couple hours ago. When are Lincoln and O leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning. I’m probably going to head over to Raven’s around noon, so the house will be all yours.”

“Sweet. What do you want for dinner?”

~

Saturday was a pretty slow day. The videos Miller got were sporadic and overall relaxed; teasing Bellamy about being at Raven’s all weekend, getting groceries, doing an impromptu live show. Sunday is when Miller actually bothered to properly film and leave the house.

After filming his trip around town, he started to head over to Monty’s apartment.

“Alright, so,” He addressed the camera, “I am hanging out with a friend, Monty, if you guys know him, so if it’s night out the next time you see me blame him.”

Miller almost turned his camera off, but reconsidered when he realized how little filming he was probably going to do before the video needed to be finished, “And, if this is the end of the vlog, I hope everyone has a nice day. See you next time.”

He thanked himself for that the second he stepped foot in Monty’s place, knowing that he’d be getting absolutely nothing else done. Monty greeted him with a bright smile and a hug, and tugged him inside, closing the door behind him. Jasper was sprawled out on the couch, typing something out on his phone. He looked up when the door closed, giving Miller a lazy wave before going back to the task at hand.

“We have Chinese takeout in the kitchen,” Monty piped up, gently tugging on the sleeve of Miller’s hoodie.

“You know the words to my heart,” Miller sighed, following him to the kitchen, “What is Jasper doing?”

“Probably commenting praise on a fanfic someone wrote about us. I know he reads them, and has accounts on, like, every website people post on.”

Jasper’s muffled yelling could be heard from the living room, “I can hear you! I do not have accounts, I just tweet people!”

“Sure you do!” Monty yelled back, rolling his eyes at Miller, “Have at it, what’s mine is yours, and all that jazz.”

“Thanks Greenie.”

The day passed pretty fast after that, the three of them snacking and playing video games. By the time the sun went down, Miller was sitting on the ground with his computer, equipment laying in organized chaos next to him. He was almost finished with the rough edit of Monday’s video when Monty sat down next to him, bumping shoulders.

“You want to crash here tonight?” Monty asked, “You know you’re always welcome here, and that doesn’t look like it’s going to be finished for at least a few hours.”

Miller looked over, stretching his back in the process, “Nah, I don’t want to impose, or anything. I’ll just finish this at home. Thanks for the offer, though.”

“Anytime.”

Miller packed up his stuff and said his goodbyes, driving home to finish up his work. He’d just finished up when his phone went off.

**From Bellamy:** _Will probably be home later tomorrow. Try not to miss me too much_

**To Bellamy:** _Too late. I’m already crying into a tub of ice cream_

**From Bellamy:** _Better be mint chocolate chip_

**To Bellamy:** _ Duh _

With that he turned off his phone and started getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rumors, and drama, and questions, oh my!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @rxchelxmber 
> 
> Listen a tbs fic very well might go up before the next chapter does, and if it does don't @ me


	4. Drama Spreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like.......all drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've finally realized my fundamental flaw in starting this fic and thats that it works far better as just random snippets texted to my best friend. this was a mistake to turn into a full length fic. Will that stop me? Absolutely fucking not I kno exactly where this trash fire goes and it is going to gd get there.

True to his word, Bellamy didn’t get home until a little after lunch. Miller had already been awake for hours, having uploaded his video before hitting the gym. Bellamy was home when he got back, dropping his gym bag by the door and toeing off his shoes.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted from his spot on the couch.

“Hey,” Miller threw back, “How was the weekend getaway?”

“Laid back. We had a Gilmore Girls marathon. Have you checked your phone, since you uploaded today’s video?”

Miller gestured to his sweaty appearance, “No, I was kind of preoccupied. Why, what’s up?”

As a response, Bellamy turned his phone to face Miller, twitter open on the screen.

**Val**

_ @insidethemountain _

Did Miller mean Monty as in _@greengaming_?? Like are they friends??? Weird

**Emma**

_ @gofloatyourself _

_@insidethemountain_ I just can’t picture them being friends, they’re so different. He must’ve meant someone else.

**Val**

_ @insidethemountain _

_@gofloatyourself_ Maybe. How many Montys are there tho??

“I’ve also gotten some tweets about it, and from what I’ve seen they’re going at Monty too. Have fun with the comment section, man.” Bellamy said, pulling his phone back.

“What the fuck? Why do they care?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Miller groaned and wiped his forehead with the hem of his shirt, “I’m taking a shower.”

Bellamy made a sympathetic noise, but otherwise didn’t comment on it. Miller pulled out his phone and opened Twitter. Sure enough he had dozens of tweets from people, asking if he was friends with Monty, or if he meant a different Monty. Some people were even adamant that he had to have meant someone else. 

**Kale**

_ @twoheadeddeer _

There’s no way _@beanieboy44_ and _@greengaming_ are friends

**Tess**

_ @useyourheda _

_@twoheadeddeer_ Tumblr agrees (and so do I)

Miller let out another frustrated sound, sending out a tweet before getting in the shower.

**Nathan Miller**

_ @beanieboy44 _

Stop speculating about my life and bothering my friends please. You know who you are.

~

The questions didn’t stop. If anything, Miller’s tweet only served to fuel the argument. The questions spread to the comments on videos, Instagram, even his Tumblr ask box; people were relentless. Needless to say, they were all sick of it.

**From Monty:** [image attached] 

Hey is it cool if I answer this in my q&a? 

I don’t wanna like make things worse but…

**To Monty:** Ugh, go for it

~

Monty’s video came out not much longer after that.

“Jessie asks: is it true that you and Miller are friends? Um, yes. I really don’t know why this is being questioned, all of a sudden, it’s honestly really weird. We actually went to UC Arkadia together. Clarke introduced us at a party, and we’ve been friends ever since. Again, not sure why this is even a question.”

Miller paused the video, sighing in annoyance. He reached for his phone, pulling up Monty’s number.

**To Monty:** I’m making a video about this

I’ve literally gotten asks on Tumblr telling me we aren’t friends

Like honestly wtf

**From Monty:** Yea I’ve gotten some similar stuff it’s pretty annoying

I try not to think too far into it. Do whatever you feel is best

~

**Nathan Miller**

_ @beanieboy44 _

No Wednesday video. I need to talk about what’s been going on recently and I need time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Miller Gets Mad
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiceponine (back to my old lesbian branding)  
> twitter is @riddlestext  
> look hard enough and youll even find my yt im out here
> 
> Listen I brought this into the world, and I'm not afraid to take it out if need be. lmk if i need to kill this monster in order to restore the shred of credibility i had as a writer before i took this out of my text conversations


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller expresses some feelings and Wick is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, and welcome to this episode of I use writing to cope with my depression, but my depression keeps me from writing!  
> No but fr sorry this chapter took so long I was in finals HELL and like hella fuckin depressed lmao. Still not out of it tbh so if the next update doesn't show up for a bit just know that I'm tryin and it'll be up eventually. This chapter is short but im just glad i finished it tbfh
> 
> Also Wick has a drama channel and you can pry that from my fucking fists

Miller feels like he’s started and stopped the video at least ten times. He doesn’t want to make this video, he never even thought he’d need to. He takes a breath, and tries again.

“Okay, so,” He starts, fiddling anxiously with the sleeves of his hoodie, “I never expected to make this video, but I just can’t leave this the way it is. I’m sure you all know what I’m talking about, but, in case you don’t, a lot of people have been badgering my friends and me about my personal life. I know that it’s not all of you, that it’s just a vocal minority, but this is just ridiculous.

“Let me just start by saying Monty, from greengaming, and I are friends. We have been friends for years, we just make different content, so we’ve never made videos together. It’s not that hard to grasp.”

He stopped and started countless more times, but eventually ended up saying everything he felt he needed to. He tried his best to keep his cool while explaining that creators don’t share everything with their audience, but he knows he may have been a little harsh. He left the video mainly unedited and didn’t check his notifications for the first few hours it was up.

**From Monty:** Good vid man. Said it way better than I couldve

**To Monty:** Well I am the one with the English degree

**From Monty:** That you havent used

**To Monty:** That I haven’t used

Miller set his phone of the coffee table as he flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels mindlessly. He was about ten minutes into an episode of Property Brothers when Bellamy came through the door.

“Hey man,” He greeted, glancing up from the TV.

“Hey. How’s it going?” Bellamy greeted back, kicking off his shoes.

“Good, just doing a whole lot of nothing.”

Bellamy nodded and moved to sit next to him, lightly swatting at him to get him to scoot. Miller moved to accommodate Bellamy, but still rested his feet on his thighs in protest.

“Why are we watching Property Brothers?” Bellamy asked, resting his hands on Miller’s legs.

“I’m bored and avoiding my actual life.”

“Avoiding life? I can get behind that.”

Miller was about to respond, but was stopped by his phone buzzing on the counter. He leaned off the couch to grab it, unlocking it and opening the message.

**From Monty:** Check your DMs

Miller furrowed his brow in confusing, but did as he was told. He opened up his DMs and had to bite back an irritated sigh when he saw who the most recent one was from.

**Wick**

_@wickednews_

Hey, just saw your video and I was wondering if you would be down to comment on the whole thing for my video? Just your feelings on the audience reaction. Get back to me when you can. Thanks

Miller groaned and dropped his phone on the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Wick is annoying
> 
> I for real forget what im supposed to say here its been so long fuuuuuuuuck
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sapphiceponine, or on twitter @riddlestext I'm out here on p much everything


	6. Wick-ed News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wick interviews Miller about everything that's been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for like three months, but like I have an excuse, I promise. I had a bunch of medical garbo, finals, graduation, and then the come down from like........actually graduating. It's just starting to sink in and needless to say I've been having basically a nonstop mental breakdown for weeks and I don't think I've been sober for literally any of it.  
> That being said, I've been around elsewhere on the internet, and I'm working really hard on myself or whatever the fuck. If you ever wanna see if I'm like........alive shdfkjha just look around, I'm there  
> Also I'm still willing to take this fucking thing out if I need to, I brought it into this world and I will kill it. Just say the words

Wick was mainly known for being a drama channel, despite him insisting he was actually a news channel. Miller was familiar with him through Raven, as he’d developed a weird obsession with her after she’d gotten into her accident. None of their friends were quite fond of him, but not enough for Miller to decline his request. He agreed to answer some questions for Wick’s video over skype, but that he’d rather keep it as short as possible. They agreed to film the next day.

~

Wick was pretty much exactly how Miller thought he would be; he tried to make small talk, but Miller made it clear he’d rather just skip to the point.

Wick cleared his throat, “So, I guess I should start with a softball. You and Monty are friends, correct?”

“Have been for a while, yeah,” Miller sighed.

“When did you two meet?”

“We went to the same college. Our mutual friend Clarke, you may know her, introduced us at a house party, and we’ve been friends ever since. I honestly just thought people assumed we knew each other, based on how many mutual friends we have.”

Wick nodded, “So, it’s pretty obvious you weren’t expecting the reaction you got,”

“Uh, no I really wasn’t. Part of me feels like I should’ve, after what happened with Bryan, but it’s still weird, you know? Like, I don’t understand why some people feel so entitled to know every little detail of my life.”

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. Do you want to touch on what happened with Bryan, for the people that might not be familiar with you? No pressure though,”

“No, yeah, I can give a quick rundown of what happened,” Miller ducked his head, reaching up to rub at his neck, “Bryan is my ex, we dated for a few years and had a pretty public relationship, but when we broke up things didn’t really go over well. Bryan started getting harassed on social media, he had to make everything private, and basically a lot of hate was getting sent his way. I still don’t support anything that happened, but yeah, that’s the story. A small group of fans went too far, and now Bryan and I don’t really talk much.”

Again, Wick nodded, “Sorry you had to go through that. Has Monty been experiencing a lot of hate?”

“Not nearly as much as Bryan had to deal with, but for sure more than usual, as far as I know. He doesn’t really give it much thought.”

“It’s good that he’s able to separate himself from that,” Wick said, pulling something up on the laptop next to him on his desk, “So, how do your friends feel about all of this? I know a few of them asked people to stop messaging them about it.”

“They’re all just tired of it,” Miller sighed, “It doesn’t make sense to them either, and they’re over getting flooded with questions. Like, Fox literally had to make her Instagram private and she’s blocked countless people, and she’s not even one of our in-the-spotlight friends. People had to seek out her account. It’s ridiculous.”

“I’m not sure I’m familiar with Fox. Does she have a channel?”

“She used to, but it’s been abandoned for years. She’s been in a few videos here and there, but she tries to stay away from Youtube, it’s just not a good environment for her. She’s pretty close with Harper and Monroe.”

“Damn, that’s really rough.”

“To put it lightly, yeah,” Miller nodded.

“Anything else you’d like to say, in closing?”

“Um, I guess just stop asking about it. Monty and I are friends, and have been for years, just because we aren’t together 24/7 doesn’t mean that’s not true. Monty is a good person, leave him be. Also, stop messaging our friends, their tired of it and this really has nothing to do with them. Please just respect our privacy.”

“Well said. Thanks so much for agreeing to this interview, man.”

“Yeah, no problem, thanks for having me.”

“Anytime. Talk to you later.”

“Later,” Miller said, ending the Skype call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: fuck idk man, I can't find my outline. I think a time hop and some ice cream?
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @sapphiceponine  
> Twitter @riddlestext  
> Insta @riddlesface and @alvicosplays
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)
> 
> Also don't be surprised if I post fic for a different fandom before I post the next chapter. Other stuff is giving me inspo rn


End file.
